Twins Are Not What They Expected
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: She looks exactly like him. Echizen Ryoma has a twin. The Seigaku Team did not know until she joined their team. A super rookie like Ryoma, she held many secrets about her; even more than Ryoma. Join their zany adventures and fun filled days! MAYB DISCON.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_Weak. _That's all they were; weak. I thought as I shouldered my bag; the opposing team exhausted on the ground behind me. "W-w-wait!" one of the people on the ground called. I paused

mid-stride. "What?" "Join our team! We will definitely win the Nationals with you as our captain!" the girls pleaded with me. "No. Mada mada dane. Even with me on your team, you're too

weak. Anyone could easily beat you." Their faces contorted with fury. With that said, I left the pitiful sight behind me. '_When will I be faced with a challenge? This is boring me.'_ Sigh, it can't be

helped. _Thwack._ My ears perked up in interest; looked like the boys side was playing a match. Ignoring the shrieks of fury behind me, I casually strolled over the metal fence and jumped. A

familiar face soon appeared in my sight. _'So you came to Japan as well.'_ Smirk. _'Looks like I won't be bored for a while…'_

_

* * *

_

End Prologue

Well, that's the beginning; I just wrote it. Tell me if it's good or not. I'll do profiles in the next chapter.

If it doesn't seem interesting now, it will get better later. :D Peace! Plus I forgot to mention, but there will be mentions of other characters from other mangas/anime. A treat for anyone who guesses them!


	2. A New Unexpected Discovery

**Prince of Tennis Story: Twins are Not what They Expected  
**

* * *

(3 days after when the prologue is set)

Echizen Ryoma was not your average person. Oh no. He was far more than that. He loved showing off for one thing. Everyone's thoughts centered around this when he beat Arai, the next-up-coming regular when the current regulars left. Even the regulars were mildly surprised; but more ecstatic at the thought of a super rookie.

"Echizen, Arai, 20 laps."

The stern voice belonged only to the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the unruly group.

"B-but Captain, he-" "40 laps."

His voice allowed no argument. Ryoma started on his laps, only to be interrupted by a figure sitting on the metal fence that enclosed the tennis courts.

"Ryoma," a high, girlish-pitched slid out melodiously from the blank white mask she was wearing; "you sure like to show off don't you?"

Ryoma gave a non-committal grunt.

"By the way, a message."

The person carelessly tossed a white envelope toward him. It fluttered toward the ground, drawing everyone's eye to it. Ryoma made a move to pick it up, but…

"Echizen, do not accept items from strangers."

Tezuka looked pointedly toward the figure. "Who are you?"

His sight wavered for a second. The person had disappeared, only to reappear in front of him. His eyes widened in shock, while the regulars cried out, some in fury and some in surprise.

"Why, that is for me to know and for you to find out."

With the odd roller skate-like appendages attached to their feet, "it" took off to the air, leaving behind an amazed crowd. Taking the message and hiding it in his pocket, Ryoma unnoticed, ran his laps.

The Next Day

"Alright, everyone assemble!"

Ryuuzaki-sensei clapped her hands to draw attention. Everyone straggled toward her in their respective lines, curious. Their curiosity only increased when they noticed a girl that looked amazingly similar to their freshmen ace. When everyone had gathered, Ryuuzaki-sensei announced startling news.

"Everyone, meet our newest member."

She pushed the girl to the front. Everyone's reaction was expected. "?!"

My POV

My eyes danced with amusement at hearing their reactions. Their expressions were fascinating as well. Some of them looked like goldfish with their eyes bugging out, some looked like fish out of water, their mouths opening and closing, opening and closing, while others were already starting to catch flies; mouths gaping wide open. "B-b-b-but she's a girl!" Cries of indignation were heard.

_'Humph, sexist pigs. A merry greeting to you as well. Fuck you.'_

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, are you sure you got the right person?"

The stoic, impersonating-a-living-statue person ventured cautiously.

"Of course Tezuka!"

_'Hmm, so his name is Tezuka. Must file down for future reference.'_ (Notice now Inui-like it sounded like there)

"For those of you who do not believe she should join the team, play her."

Of course, the line stretched half a mile…just kidding. Only the sexist jerks lined up to play.

"One person only."

The command rose from the coach. Of course the assembly had to pick the meanest grape out of the bunch.

"Go easy on her Arai! She's just a girl!"

My eyes narrowed. _'I'll show them.'_

"One set match, Arai to serve!" The referee called out.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl!" he called out.

"Whoa, Arai's in good shape today!" was heard when he served his oh-so-fast serve.

_'No problem'_ I thought as I returned it. His eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Prepare to get your ass handed to you." I smiled a feral smile.

Everyone's POV

Dusk was approaching. It was match point, her serve. Arai had not managed to get a single point past her yet. Everyone was shocked; literally frozen in place. **_Zoom!_** Went the ball past the net. Her opponent barely returned it, sweating buckets.

'Ugh, nasty.'

She hit what looked like an easy shot. Arai smirked. He raced to return it, only to find it double, then quadruple, then octuple, and on and on.

'Which one is real?!' He mentally panicked, wildly swinging his racket, only to meet empty air.

"Phoenix Shadow," she declared quietly.

"Game, set, and match, won by-" He broke off. "Wait, what is your name?"

"Echizen, Kurai. Nice to meet you." Silence. Then-

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!""

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Review please! And a cookie to anyone and everyone who guesses what the odd roller-skate "appendages" that allowed her to fly through the air was! :D Whoa. The chapter shows up

so short here than when in Microsoft Word. I'll be sure to type a longer chapter next time.

Additional information: The tennis racquet she uses is Prince: Red Exo3. The one that I have and love to death.


	3. The Super Rookie's Twin

**The Super Rookie's Twin**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to oREosANdMilk for the first review. The answer to why there are giant spaces between paragraphs is because it makes it easier for others to read. I don't think I'll be changing it.

Also, to maw^^, I will be drawing a picture of her. Although it's proving harder to be expected since I cannot draw innocent looking people…Oh well, I'll try my hardest! Just please be patient and wait for a while.

I changed the rating to "T" because of the slight language –cough-a lot-cough- that the protagonist will have. Plus, I changed the genre to adventure because this story is really vague and fits in a lot of genres. It will still have a little of supernatural in it too.

**This**- is English

_This_- is thoughts

_**This**_- is motions or sounds.

**Begin!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

_Ouch my poor ears,_ Thought the subject of the talk rather sourly.

"IS THIS TRUE?!" A loud-mouthed freshmen with a unibrow asked Ryoma.

"Yes it's true."

Ryoma was quite annoyed by everyone's persistence and stepped onto the courts.

"Looks like you haven't lost that skill, Kurai."

"Likewise, Ryoma."

She embraced him. Everyone's mouth dropped open, again. The Echizen Ryoma, THE oh-so unfriendly and cold Ryoma was hugging back!

"Heh, I haven't seen you in centuries Ryoma! Looks like you're still pretty short."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Kurai," he retorted back.

Regular's POV

The twins were like stuck in their own world right now, ignoring everything around them. To them, it was ONLY he and her. No one else could intrude. Or so they thought.

"Echizen! Why didn't you tell us you had a twin?!" (Somewhere in America, people are like "WHOA! A thunderstorm!")

"You never asked," he replied nonchalantly to his seniors.

"Echizen, next time, do not disclose this information from us." The team captain sternly ordered.

"Hai."

Slowly, everyone's shock began to abide. One by one, they started to interrogate her. She looked rather annoyed, but never answered any questions. Dusk abided into evening.

_**Beep beep**__._

"**Uh oh. If we don't haul our asses back home now, as in NOW Ryoma, we're in deep shit. Plus, we only have 5 minutes.**"

As no one could understand, they looked confused. But everyone was slightly amused and shocked at his reaction. One could literally see the cells in his brain going into panic mode.

"**But,**" she continued smoothly, "**we always have these.**"

She held up two pairs of "roller skates." Ryoma's face broke into a relieved smile as everyone else blankly stared at them.

"**Of course!**" he exclaimed loudly.

They sat down and started lacing them on. In perfect union.

"Nya, I thought O-chibi sucked at synchronization and doubles."

A red-headed regular whispered to his doubles partner.

"You might want to reconsider that when you see us play doubles."

Overhearing the conversation, she smirked at their dubious faces.

"Let's go, Ryoma."

Suddenly disappearing from sight, they left the rest of the club looking at the location they were standing at with dumb-struck looks on their faces.

"It looks like we have another monster on our team, ne Tezuka?" A certain smiling person quietly spoke to the person next to him.

"Ah."

The Next Day

"Class, this is a new student we have today. Please introduce yourself."

A matronly woman gave up a slight push to the slim figure next to her.

"Go on dear."

"Watashi wa Echizen Kurai desu. Yoroshiku."

_Cold…_ was what on everyone's mind. And then the finality of her words hit them.

"??!! ECHIZEN NO IMOUTO?!"

My POV

"??!! ECHIZEN NO IMOUTO?!" Rang throughout the classroom.

People in other classrooms jerked out of their learning stupor as the shout traveled its merry way down the hallway. A myriad of people stuck their heads out of classroom doors and windows to see what the commotion was about. Only a warning from the teacher made them withdraw sulkily back into their classroom. Me, on the other hand, let out a ghost of an amused expression cross my face. But that was mercilessly squashed down when I saw gaping, AWED faces looking at me. They seemed to be too speechless to make any identifiable sounds so the teacher guided me to my seat, right next to my twin BROTHER. Oh joy. For those of you, who have never known the pleasure cough-torture-cough it is to sit next to Ryoma or a sibling at that, are fortunate, VERY fortunate. It is _hella_ hard to wake Ryoma up from a deep slumber in class. As expected, he was in Lala land right now.

"Wake up," I hissed, digging my elbow into his side. Ignoring his quiet yelp of pain, I angelically smiled while dutifully taking notes.

Later that Day

"Ne, Ochibi, get your twin sister to eat with us."

Kikumaru whined from across the table.

"Yadda," the cocky freshmen said. "She likes her peace and quiet. I respect that," he added, "Plus, she gets quite pissed off when I disturb her, and even more pissed when strangers do."

Fuji, who was quietly listening to the conversation, suddenly smiled widely.

_'Uh oh.'_

Throwing caution to the wind, they all backed up against their seats, shivering slightly as the temperature went down a few degrees.

"Saa, let's go find her," he suggested, a predatorily edge to his grin.

They looked at him as if he was insane. Looking pointedly at Ryoma, they all mentally prayed to Kami-sama that they would escape this unscathed.

"…Fine. It's your head, sempai-tachi."

With that said, he led them to the school roof, which he himself frequently inhibited. True to his words, a slim figure was found, headphones jammed on her head, as she moved her body to the rhythm. Newcomers to this scene, the regulars watched, fascinated as she moved her body subtly to the song.

My POV

The last lines of the song danced across my mind. Slowly, I finished the dance, relishing the last bits of music that I heard.

_**Clap clap**._

The applause was tumulus, even with so little people watching. Startled, I whipped around, narrowing my eyes against the harsh glare of the sun._ Shit._

"That was beautiful."

"Arigatou, sempai-tachi."_ Goddammit all. Why me?!_

The regulars approached me.

"Meh. Why are you guys here?" I directed my attention to Ryoma, who pointedly looked away.

_I am so gonna get you for this Ryoma._

Telepathic communication can be such a bitch sometime. Turning as pale as a sheet, he attempted to explain the situation to me.

_Kurai, IT WASN"T ME! I SWEAR! FUJI SEMPAI MADE ME!_

_Lies, all lies, Ryoma._

_AGH! How would someone who never experienced Fuji's sadism know anything?_

_Sadism? Sounds interesting…_ Ryoma broke away from the mental forum looking horrified.

The others crowded around him, looking at him questioningly.

"Kurai," he choked out, "you're not serious are you?"

"Saa, maybe not…" The horror struck boy looked relieved, "Or am I?" only to choke on his spit. Others looked upon the exchange, totally lost. They opened their mouths to speak, only to be interrupted by Ryoma, who looked a little green around the edges.

"You don't want to know sempai-tachi. You really REALLY don't want to know."

I only appeared amused.

Regulars POV

They looked like lost sheep. An awkward silence ensured until it was broken by a foreign voice.

"A gay baby is born!" it shouted.

Everyone's head turned to find a perky, tall, strong Chinese-looking person standing in the doorway. They had a boyish looking face and hair cut, short and functional, but spiky and silky at the same time.

Everyone could vaguely hear Inui's muttering in the background, "Kara, a new transfer student from the States that arrived today…"

Kara, the new student, looked a little freaked out at that point, but ignored everyone and walked up toward Kurai.

"Kurai," the person held out their arms and Kurai stepped into them. "**I've been looking for you! People have been bothering me nonstop so far about the States!**"

Everyone else just stared, until Ryoma looked toward Kurai with a smirk.

"Your first day and you have a boyfriend already?"

Kurai looked kind of peeved, while the stranger smiled apologetically. They straightened out their (boys) uniform, while smiling. "Watashi wa Kara desu. Yoroshiku."

Everyone introduced themselves as well.

"By the way, are you Chibi-chan's boyfriend?" Kikumaru curiously asked. Ryoma snickered in the background, while Kurai smacked him in the head.

"No, morons, she's a goddamn girl for cookie's sake."

Everyone was caught off guard. "?????!!!!!!!"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

Wow, there seems to be a lot of surprises in this chapter. Whoops…I just had to find a way to end this chapter. Sorry for it being so late! I had school, and I was Asian failing math in the advanced math class. GOMENASAI! Oh, plus I'm writing an OT5 tragedy/romance one or two shot requested by AtobesLover. Look forward to it!

Agh! Still so short when in Fanfiction! GAH.


	4. Meet the Rest of the Crew

Chapter 3: Meet the Rest of the Crew

* * *

**AN:** Well, sorry for the long wait! ^^;;;; I didn't have time to work on this chapter, so I just started now. You can kill me if you wish too, it happens to me every weekday by my friends. SO technically, I'm an extra-condensed ghost. Ah, well. Please enjoy your long-awaited chappie!

Chapter 3 Begin!

* * *

"?!"

Kurai and Kara stood to the side looking amused, while the rest of the peanut gallery, also known as the tennis regulars, stood there with their mouths dropped wide open. Except Tezuka, of course, even though he was surprised as well. He just didn't show it, just like Fuji after a second's hesitation.

"You guys are catching flies and manners of insects in your mouths, you know," Kurai pointed out.

Kara just laughed hysterically. "This is the third time today it happened! I wish I had my camera with me right now!"

"This contradicts all my data," Inui muttered under breath, scratching out all data he had on Kara and frantically rewriting it. Kurai snorted under her breath about what a stalker Inui was, and Kara was just confuzzled. (**AN:** confuzzled! Gotta love that word)

Awkward silence ensured…NOT. An interruption near the door to the rooftop caused them all to turn their heads toward it. Their efforts were soon rewarded when a whole bunch of people burst through, running as if their lives depended on it. And when I said whole bunch of people, I mean like 20 or so different others, boy and girl.

"Hah, hah, ffffffffft. We managed to escape them."

One of the guys with red hair who wore a school uniform panted out. The people, minus Kara and Kurai stared at the newcomers to their roof.

"You guys seriously need to tone down on your dramatic entrances. Like A LOT." Kara said to the crowd of slowly recovering people.

"Shut up, Kara. It's not like you were the one chased by a crowd of rabid fangirls AND fangirls." One of the panting boys lying half dead on the ground said. "Wait."

"You're so STUPID, Jack. You mean fanBOYS, retard." Kurai retorted. "I swear, your brain is like, backwards."

"I agree," was chorused by several other voices as they regained their breaths.

"You guys are so mean! I'm not stupid and my brain is NOT backwards!" Jack cried out, in his defense.

"You know what they say about denial, Jack." A girl with white hair streaked through with purple and red "reminded" him.

"AGH!!!!!!!!" screeched a short guy with jet black hair with a streak of red through it. "JACK! YOU RUINED MY BAG!" The bag itself had a dirty footprint right in the middle.

"Dude, pipe down, Ryouta. You're such a drama queen." Kurai lazily flicked her hand at him. "Just wash it when we get home."

Well, that phrase shook the regulars out of their stupor. At first, they just watched the verbal exchange much like a tennis rally. But then…

"Wait, you guys live together? Like together, together?" Ryoma asked.

Everyone looked at him, everyone. He shrugged.

"Everyone is curious to know. Answer the question Kurai."

She sighed. "Well, if you must know, yes."

"So THAT'S who you lived with when you moved here a year ago," Ryoma mused. "And Nanako, okaa-san, and oyaji were worried about you. You've got a lot of people looking at you."

He looked pointedly at the crowd of people staring at him. As instinct goes, everyone else did too. Then someone noticed that one of them was a teacher.

"Sensei…?" Tezuka questioned. One of the people on the ground, leaped up.

"Hai, Tezuka-san?"

Everyone else stared at the so-called teacher. He looked only just slightly older than him. _Too young…_ Everyone thought. Early twenties, pale smooth skin, layered shoulder length brown hair, heck, he could be a model! Only then did the rest of the people noticed that he looked slightly disheveled. Scratch that, EXTREMELY disheveled. Apparently, Kurai only noticed now too.

"What the HELL happened to all of you?!"

"We told you before, fangirls and fanboys were chasing us. Short term memory loss much, Kurai?" This was said by a girl who also looked like a model. Heck, everyone in the group, including Kurai and Kara, could be models!

"I was focusing on your flashy entrance more, Chouko. Seriously, there's got to be a better way of entering a room rather than barging in, running like the devil himself is after you. On second thought, replace devil with a word of your choice."

"Excuse me, Kurai-chan." Everyone's head turned toward Fuji. He smiled softly. "Do you mind introducing them to us, before you guys continue to verbally impale each other?"

Everyone else in the group shrugged. "We don't really care. It's all up to Kurai; she's our leader."

Well, this newfound revelation stunned everyone. They all turned to her. Needless to say, even Ryoma was surprised, but did not forget to voice his opinions about it.

"Since, when did you become a cult leader, Kurai?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Ryoma." She stated all of this with a heavily sarcasm-laced tone. "Well, then I'll start from the very beginning."

She opened her mouth to talk, only to be interrupted by the door to the roof slamming wide open. Reflexively, everyone turned toward it, only to be horrified by the scores of fans pouring out of it.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA~~~ EVEN THE TENNIS REGULAR-SAMAS ARE HERE! KYA!!!!!!!!"

The fans literally screeched, killing everyone's ears that were there. The very force of the shout required them to cover their ears, lest they bleed out and die.

"SHIT, THEY FOUND US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group of people who were Kurai's loyal cough-not-cough followers who were there second screeched. Kara and Kurai just stood there looking amused, until they found out that some of the people were shouting THEIR names in succession as well. The regulars never saw someone's expression change as fast as theirs did. The color drained out of their face, only to be replaced by a look of sheer horror.

"Oh CRAP." Kara muttered darkly under her breath, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I don't think that even crap can cover this one, Kara." Kurai quickly turned to the gaping regulars. "Sempai-tachi and Ryoma, see you later at practice. I'll introduce my troupe to you then."

With that said, they turned and all but sprinted toward the rest of their troupe. The tennis regulars were quite curious about how they were going to escape until they noticed that they were desperately scrambling to the top of the fence that enclosed the rooftop.

"Kurai-sama! Kara-sama! Mirai-sama! Chouko-sama! Yuzuki-sama! Setsuko-sama! Risi-sama! Catherina-sama! Cathy-sama! Lina-sama! Lily-sama! Manushi-sama! Nici-sama! Laurie-sama! Justie-sama! (1) Toki-sama! Minoru-sama! Jack-sama! Michi-sama! Ryouta-sama! Noboru-sama! Ayumu-sama! (2)"

"STOP!" Oishi, the every worrying mom of the team, tried to cry out, but to no avail. They jumped anyway. The girls screamed while the boys gasped. Meanwhile, the regulars gave a wordless cry of shock and sprinted over to the fence to see if they had died or splattered their guts on the dirt ground below, to put it eloquently. But no, they survived. Drifting down as light as feathers and landing gracefully on their feet, rather like angels falling down from the sky. Most people who were outside at the moment, stood their staring at them like idiots. They started sprinting somewhere to an unknown situation. Kurai and Kara looked back up at the stunned regulars, and stuck out their tongues at them like little kids and did a peace sign. Then, they proceeded to run with the rest of the group.

"KYA~ SO COOL!"

That shout reverberated through the very foundation of the school. It only reminded the tennis regulars of the bad position they were in right now. It was lucky that they only escaped with a few scratches.

"This has developed into something interesting, ne? Tezuka?" The ever softly smiling tensai proceeded to say to his friend. Tezuka rubbed his temples; it seemed like this year was going to be more of a pain after all.

*Tennis Practice*

"Meh, Kurai~ I'm bored."

A white haired girl whined while counting the clouds in the sky. Kurai gritted her teeth.

"Well, deal with it, Yuzuki. Nothing's fair in life. Anyway, don't you have your own club to attend?"

"Oh shit. Gotta go Kurai! See you later!" With that, Yuzuki leapt up from the ground where she was just a second ago. She started sprinting towards the school, where she needed to attend her flower-arranging club (3). Kurai sighed.

"So scatter-brained. I wouldn't be surprised if she got run over by a truck one day and didn't even notice."

"Kurai! Don't say that!" Oishi fretted over the behavior of his kouhai. "What if that really happens?!"

"Relax Oishi-fukubuchou," Kurai drawled. "Something as little as that won't even dent my troupe."

They didn't have much to consider her words good or bad because they were then ordered by Tezuka to start practicing. He called everyone forward.

"Everyone, the ranking matches will start soon. Here are the listings."

He showed the board to everyone. There was a drawing of breath at those words and every junior and senior looked to see if their names were on the board. Several whoops and cheers from random people were heard after that, and the disappointed sighs from others. Frankly, the freshmen didn't even bother to look, including Kurai and Ryoma. But then…

"WHAT?! Kurai and Ryoma! You're on the list!"(4)

~A couple hours later~

"Meh, Kurai~ We're here~" sang Kara. Behind her, followed the rest of the peanut gallery. "Did you wait long?"

"Nah, practice just ended. And I do believe that I have to introduce all of you guys to everyone else. This will take awhile."

Soon, the stragglers from earlier on the roof arrived.

"Now then, who shall we start with?" questioned Kurai.

Fuji smiled at her. "I believe we should start with sensei. Even if he already introduced himself as our new homeroom teacher (5) to the seniors already."

"Ah, you've got us there. Toki~ It's your turn."

The male was surprised. "Ah, I guess it's me first then. Hello everyone. I am Toki. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mirai, Toki's sister." Was the short reply from a woman who had a pair of headphones around her neck. "I'm the homeroom teacher for some of the seniors."

"I'm Chouko!" A grinning girl said next to Ryouta, as introduced earlier in the chapter. "And these are my cute little bros, Ryouta and Michi." She said this while ruffling both their unruly hair.

"GAH. Sis. Stop it," Ryouta shouted at his older sister, at the same time while unsuccessfully trying to bat away her hands. Michi, however just dodged her hands like a DodgeMaster 2000 (6). Just like a pro. He looked almost exactly like his twin brother, despite that fact that he had silvery-white hair and silver eyes, whilst his brother had black hair and dark eyes like wells.

"I'm Yuzuki, as you probably know from before when Kurai shouted at me," a girl with turquoise hair with silvery layers to it bluntly yet cheerfully said.

"Always so blunt, aren't you Yuzuki?" Kurai drew out a long breath and released it. "This is such a pain."

"I'm Setsuko. Nice to meet you." Now this was more like it. Finally, a polite girl spoke, her melodious voice wrapping around the regulars like silk. She had a really nice voice to listen to. A traditional looking girl, she had long dark purple hair with a … bell? wrapped around a strand. "Your turn."

"Hey! Risi here." A girl with the new wave Asian style hair, as in black, shoulder-length, with blondish highlights spoke up. "I'm Chinese, like Kara and the most of the rest of the girls about to introduce themselves here."

One of the leftover girls took the initiative to introduce everyone else.

"Hello! My name is Justie and this is my trusty partner Laurie! This is Cathy, Lina, Lily, Manushi, Nici, and Rina!"

With rapid succession, she fired out their names. The regulars could only stand by awestruck as their mouths moved and spat, oh, pardon me, said names as fast as lightning. Pffffft. So much for slow, eloquent speech.

"Well, boys~ Time to introduce yourselves." Nici, one of the two Korean girls in the group, and the other two being Justie, crooned out, much like a mother to her children. Manushi clapped her hands in joy, being the only Sri Lankan in the group. Needless to say, the boys from the ensemble edged away from her as fast as possible. Ah, well, on with the introductions.

"Hiya, I'm Jack! Nice to meet'ya!" A boy with wild, messy, golden hair rather like a lion's mane, saluted with two fingers toward the astounded regulars. "I am the awesomest of the group so feel free to call me that."

"NOT. You suck, Jack, because awesomest isn't even a word." This was said by Kurai.

Ignoring the flurry of protests that erupted from behind him, the tall, graceful boy bowed. "Hello, I am Noboru. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Well, this guy had eloquent mannerisms. _Probably would get along better with Tezuka than your average person_, everyone mused silently.

"My turn."

Everyone's heads turned toward the soft, mystic voice of the boy. "I am Ayumu." He bowed and spoke no more.

Kurai looked a little bit peeved.

"Well, the last person is Minoru. And that's his pet cat Yori on his shoulder. Minoru doesn't like to talk; he just doesn't feel the need to."

Well, all these introductions took a total of 3 minutes, 10 seconds, and 78 milliseconds. Nah, just kidding. Around 5 minutes. The tennis regulars just stood there, while the troupe was poking them to see if they were still alive. In the end they were, but they were as stiff as a rock statue and fell over onto the concrete flat on their faces.

"Ouch…" Ryoma complained.

"Well, since we are done with our insanely long introductions, it's your turn to introduce yourselves, sempai-tachi and Ryoma." Kurai kindly pointed this out to the fallen people.

The regulars quickly introduced themselves, not forgetting their manners like the good little boys they were. Well, some of the cast looked freaked out by Kaidoh's constant hissing, and others were pondering how Tezuka could be a person and still act like a rock.

"Well, Kurai, are you coming home tonight? I know for sure that okaa-san will be happy to see you. Can't say much for the baka-oyaji though," Ryoma stated.

"Nah, how bout tomorrow? I've, scratch that, WE'VE got some business to attend to today."

Ryoma sighed. "Not again. Try not to get yourself killed this time."

Everyone in the company all but smirked. "You forget who you're talking to, Ryoma," they stated as one. Well, this vaguely freaked out the regulars, who were watching this peculiar scene.

"Until tomorrow, dudes. Later!"

With that said, the crowd of people simply disappeared in a flash. As in they were no where in sight. They sped off like the lightning in a storm over roofs, not that the regulars knew. Their eyes were human, not yet accustomed to their super-human speed that allowed them to travel faster than the speed of sound itself.

"Meh."

Ryoma turned away from his stunned sempai-tachi and left the scene, leaving the regulars with one thought in their minds, _What are they…?  
_

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Phew, that was annoying to write. Sorry if it seems confusing. So, here are the explanations:

(1)- Before this number, they were all girls.

(2)- Between this number and (1), they were all guys.

(3)- made the flower-arranging club up

(4)- I made this entire part up since I totally forgot how they showed the ranking matches. ^^;;;

(5)- I'm not sure if they have homeroom teachers so I made this up again.

(6)- DodgeMaster 2000 is an inside joke with me and my friends. Its just a name for someone who dodges flying objects quite well.

I will be explaining all the characters OCs that I have introduced in this chapter in a small profile-like thing for the next chapter. But it will be short.

CRY. I really should be off to bed now but I had to finish this for all you readers out there. Plus, I've gotten the worst grade for a math test that I took EVER. A D+. FAIL. By Asian standards. Please wish me luck that I will pass the math test on Friday; I am in desperate need or it. So review and cheer me up so that I can pass my math test? -puppy dog eyes-


End file.
